halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili Field Marshal
Untitled Not entirely sure that the images showing the Field Marshall's face are, in fact, the Field Marshall. Lacks the eyebrow spikes. Might be a Zealot instead, perhaps? Edward Wolffe Rommel 08:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Edward Wolffe Rommel Higher than General? Generals seem to be the ones leading operations, and was even scene as a ship master, where as Field Marshals seem to lead small, powerful squadrons of Zealots.--Councilor 'Rumilee 16:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Superiority in rank doesn't correlate with how many people are with you at all times. The generals were actually leading the operations, as you said. Therefore, there was little need to have so many Sangheili around a Field marshall who may not be on the battlefield.-- Forerun '' 18:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC)'' No, what I meant was, Generals command warships, Field Marshals seem to lead ground ops, more specifically Zealot squadrons to search for forerunner artifacts.--Councilor 'Rumilee 16:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : There is not enough sufficient action displayed by Field Marshalls to really claim anything. However, what is certain is the creators clearly identify the Marshall as a higher rank than General as it is the following Elite armor after General. White Field Marshall harness Could we have a source or a image of this? Stel 'Vadam 02:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) That would be a glitch there is an Elite on ONI Sword Base that appears as a white Elite of a random armor permenation'Dragrath1 05:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC)' Field Marshals are Zealots and Generals are Zealots In winter contingency Jorge says to Halsey that the three elites encountered with the field marshal were zealot class. If you don't believe me just go look at the script for the level and it should say there. And generals can wield energy swords so that means they must be zealots since they wield energy swords as the sign of their rank. Basically field marshals control armies on the ground and could be equal to a fleet master. Generals could be newly inducted zealots since they have no control over units. Maybe they are just a version of field master zealots.--Jagstir 03:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ultras wield swords, so that argument really doesn't work. I thought it was obvious they were all Zealots anyway. Matt 2108 03:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Think of it this way, "Zealot" is a more of a symbolic title than a military rank, like if a person is knighted they get the title of "Sir" before their name. So yes, there are a whole number of ranks that fall under the Zealot group, because if you get the rank you also become a Zealot, or become a Zealot and then become eligible for those ranks. It seems to me that a Zealot without a specific rank like Field Marshall, General, Shipmaster, or Supreme Commander, etc. would be something like an Ultra who recently got the title and would be something like a Zealot Minor in a way. It's comparable to the human ranks in the difference between enlisted and officer ranks. A rank like, say, Sergeant Major is really high in the enlisted ranks, and well respected by everyone, but isn't an officer, just like an Ultra, and Zealots would be like officer ranks, though all Zealot ranks are really high up. Alex T Snow 10:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, here's how I see it: :In the Covenant Navy, Zealot ranks are Ship Master, Fleet Master, and Supreme Commander. And, I don't know, a few other titles and in-between ranks and crap like that Admiral dude in Ghosts of Onyx, you know, blah blah blah, semantics. In the Covie Ground Forces, we have Field Master, which we've of course known about for years, equivelent to Ship Master, right? With General and Field Master being equivelent to Fleet Master and Supreme Commander respectively. Does this please all? Also, on a slightly unrelated note, who wants to bet that the Zealot that Six smacks in the face in WC is the same one that killed Emile? Sorryaboutthatchief 15:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :That's the way I see it as well. "Zealot" is a honorary title instead of an actual rank, and the General, Field Marshall, Ship Master, etc. are all ranks attainable by Zealots. In The Cole Protocol, Thel 'Vadam commanded a team of Zealots who apparently didn't serve in any command position. The Zealots in the team we see in Reach might as well be a similar case, with the Zealots simply serving in a combat/reconnaissance role instead of commanding forces. --Jugus (Talk | ) 15:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) So then what is there to dispute about now? If we all agree that field marshals are zealots and serve more of a "grounded" purpose then whats there to dispute about?--Jagstir 00:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with the comments above. The way I see it is that Zealot offices break down in to three categories: leading ground forces, leading navy forces and the third being artifact retrieval squads. Zealot ranks within the first category would be Field Masters and Generals. Zealot offices of the navy would be Ship Master, Fleet Master and Supreme Commander (I perceive Imperial Admiral as a rank above Zealot). Then finally there are the Zealots of the specialist artifact retrieval squads. While the lesser rank is simply known as Zealot, the superior Field Marshall we know, commands these squads. Zealots from the first category wear golden armour, as we know well from previous games. While the less seen naval ranks, when they have appeared, have also worn gold (Halo 2 - The Arbiter, and The Package anime's Ship Master). However the third category is clearly distinquished by their purple/crimson armour. :Does that all sound logical to everyone? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Basically, yeah. Though I might add, the Zealot encountered in Tip of the Spear is apparently not a part of an artifact retrieval squad, but he still has crimson armor. Also, the title "Field Marshall" sounds like someone who would command troops instead of just being a squad leader. Maybe they do both? The crimson armor may even be given to particularly experienced or high-ranking Zealots. For one, Thel 'Vadam wore an armor that bears some resemblance to the Field Marshall harness. Though he was a naval commander, I can see the Field Marshall being a ground forces counterpart to the Supreme Commander. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The captain on the bridge of the Long Night of Solace is also a General. That leads me to believe that Generals are not a just leaders of ground forces. I think it's more likely that "General" is a title that encompasses both Field Masters and Ship Masters. Haylow1 14:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::How do we know he was a General? Generals don't command ships, and don't give me "It's the Covenant, it's different!" because I'm sure Bungie named these ranks after the comparable human ranks (Which, bye the bye, makes Field Marshall higher than General, but that's another subject). My point is that the "General" on the Corvette was actually of some Naval rank that is equal in rank to a General, and therefore wears the same armor type. ::Sorryaboutthatchief 00:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Two Field Marshals are fought in the campaign... One on Winter Contingency, and the other in the final level, Pillar of Autumn. By the way, Generals appear to be higher in rank, this is my observation; Field Marshals donn armor similar to Zealots, which leads me to believe they are infact of a rank slightly above Zealot, while General armor seems similar to that of an Honor Guard, I could be wrong though, I always thought that Field Marshals were higher, but this recent observation led me to question the obvious. --Kluutak 13:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Field Marshal is higher I do believe. Zealots and Generals are encountered much more frequently throughout the campaign. And I do believe the same Field Marshal shot Kat through the head after New Alexandria as the one you see in Winter Contingency and PoA. SomethingDifferent 06:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I've always thought it was the same Field Marshall. It seems that internally Bungie may have thought the same towards it too. Marty's comment in the Developer's commentary about the one that shot Kat would be a good source for that. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 11:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :His tone disproves it. :| - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Their exact words were "Big Bad Zealot Commander." Pretty vague, but make of that what you will. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 14:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, maybe I need to re-watch it then, for the whole quote. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The whole quote is this:"So, he's not shooting at the vehicle up there, he's shooting at her (interrupted) the BAAD Elite... Elite Zealot up there. Elite Zealot, Zealot Commander."'' You can see it here. So it's debatable. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 14:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :And right after that quote one of them said "He's after something that they know", which seems to point that it is the same one, hunting them throughout the whole game. Why would they say that about a random Field Marshall in a Phantom that you can barely see, and only for a couple seconds? And why bother make him a Field Marshall anyway, if he isn't the same one? That's my take on it anyway. Alex T Snow 07:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I definitely got the impression that it was the same Field Marshall throughout the entire campaign. Haylow1 13:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Kat's Killer? So I was watching the cutscene at the end of New Alexandria and I noticed that the figure in the phantom looked similar to the Field Marshall. Elongated shoulders, and what looked like horns. Seems appropriate since this guy was seen before, and is the final Elite you fight in the game that isn't a part of the "Lone Wolf" level. Seems like it'd be another reason to hate his Fuel Rod/Sword wielding ass. I don't know. While I'm around 95% sure it is him, it could still just be a trick of the eye. Will someone else look at this and give me their opinion? - O-65 It's the same one. When Noble 6 begins firing at Kat's killer, he's not shooting at the phantom, he's shooting at the Field Marshall wielding the Needle Rifle. In the legendary editions commentary, it is stated that the Field Marshall is following Noble team, apparently after somthing that they know. - MrGnegy :Incorrect on the part about Field Marshall chasing Noble Team.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually Subtank, in the commentary they do say that he's after something they know. It is only implied he's hunting them, not stated, so we're somewhere between both of your points on that. Alex T Snow 07:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Check their tone. They were joking about it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So should we include this in the article or Kats? O-65 ::Both. And I'm certain all Field Marshall sightings in the game (Winter Contingency, Kat's Killer, Final "Boss") are the same, because A) Field Marshall is the highest rank of Covie ground force commander, therefore it doesn't make sense for there to be more than one on Reach, and B) the game must have ''some ''kind of villain, right? Also, I'm fairly certain he must have been hunting them for the "latchkey". One last thing, everyone keep an eye out for more sightings. Sorryaboutthatchief 00:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Position? I think that the Field marshall is one step higher than field master, and the ground equivalent of fleetmaster. My theory is that since fleet master is higher than ship master, i think that field marshall is higher than field marshall. And may command very large armies or invasion forces. --Evil Angel117 12:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Theory Many of you say that the Field Marshall is the ground equivalent of a Ship or Fleet Master, but I think it may actually be a higher rank. Example, since the Sangheili are basically born to battle and shed blood, I think they would consider a Field Marshall to be more "honorable" than a Fleet/Ship Master because Field Marshalls participate in open combat while Fleet/Ship Masters do not. I know they are in different branches of Covenant service, Field Marshall in the Army and Fleet/Ship Masters in the Navy, but by my logic, a Field Marshall would be more highly respected than Fleet/Ship Masters, and who knows, maybe the Field Marshall is in charge of all operations on a planet and commands the Ship Masters and Fleet Masters on when to start glassing and where to put their fleets. (I doubt that last part though) Does anyone agree? If there's a problem with my logic, please point it out. SpaceGhidorah 03:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Missing Weapon Hey if Kat was killed by a Field Marshal in a Phantom with a Needle Rifle then wouldn't Needle Rifle also be listed as a Field Marshall weapon? Just noticed that error :-) - Big Z wuz 06:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Only Boss? What? 343 Guilty Spark is the final boss of Halo 3 Councilor 'Rumilee 02:24, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Forgive me if im wrong But isn't it MarshalL? with TWO L's? all of them say Marshal. As to who I am, you will know that, when the sun sets forever 02:54, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Only in Britain. And I believe we operate on American spelling here.